Forever, My Lamb
by DiamondSummit
Summary: who's to say bella was the only one having hallucinations during New Moon? sad little one-shot about edward dreaming about bella.
1. Forever, My Lamb

**This is a fic about Edward thinking about Bella. Based of this song. Please read the song because it is so close to the story. Edwards POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own David Wilcox or Edward or the Pacific Ocean.**

_**How did you find me here?**_** By David Wilcox**

The night I fell in sorrow  
I knew I was alone  
A dozen good-time friendships  
But my heart is still unknown

I thought I saw your footsteps  
In the sand along the shore  
And I mumbled empty phrases  
That sang so well before

Chorus  
Now inches from the water  
About to disappear  
I feel you behind me  
How did you find me here?

I couldn't reach for rescue  
I hid myself from you  
I couldn't stand to see me  
From your point of view

I knew I'd disappoint you  
If I showed to you this child  
Who is crying out inside me  
Lost in the wild

Chorus  
Now inches from the water  
About to disappear  
I feel you behind me  
How did you find me here?

I feel you behind me  
Laughing in the water  
Wash away the tears  
I feel you behind me  
How did you find me here?  
I feel you behind me  
But how did you find me here?

I stood on the edge of the Pacific Ocean. I had walked with the single pair of foot prints in the sand, before stopping halfway down the beach. Thoughts of Bella were dancing through my mind, causing me unimaginable pain. I had done the right thing.

At least that's what I had to tell myself. I couldn't ever think of her, because the consequence would be getting lost.

And yet…

No one was around, and I could think of her for hours. I looked down at my feet and the foot prints next to mine. They belonged to just some stranger who had been walking on the beach. Just like Bella had been complete, perfect, unaware of monsters before I came into her life. She never even had a choice.

A quiet sob broke my lips. My eyes still focused on the foot prints on the ground. Just like these foot prints, I would stay here while Bella continued on. Just like with these foot prints, I had walked with Bella, just long enough for her to miss me once I left.

But that was just wishful thinking. She wouldn't miss me that much. She couldn't possibly have meant all the words she said about loving me, as much as I wished they were all true. She couldn't love me, because I was a monster.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I whispered, my voice cracking. I was much too proud. Here I was, calling myself a lion, an honest beast. I was so much lower than that. So why had I said it?

Easy, Bella made me feel like I was better then I was. She made me feel human. Not worthy of her, I would never be worthy of her, but maybe just a little closer.

I was still staring at my feet. Water was lapping at them and the foot prints. The foot prints were washing away. How would I live without her? The very thought made my chest contract in sharp pain. Like someone had crushed and curled my heart around in on itself. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to let the thought go.

"Edward."My head snapped up. That was Bella's voice.

"Edward." I turned around, looking for the source. Bella was standing right behind me. I froze.

"Bella?" I asked. How did she get here? Why was she here? I reached out my fingers, cared not to scare her. They passed through her arm.

"Edward." My beautiful hallucination said. She stepped up right behind me. I knew I should close my eyes and hope for her to go away. I knew the more I believe it the harder it would be to get back. But still, I had wanted to get lost, hadn't I?

My hallucination extended her fingers. They gently touched my face, going over the lines where Bella had touched what seemed like years ago.

"Edward, did you mean it? When you said you didn't love me?" she whispered.

"No, I will always love you." My voice still sounded broken.

"And will I always love you," her voice was lighter then rain. "Will you remember me once I'm gone?"

"Forever, my lamb." She smiled. The water washed around my ankles, washing away the footprints. My hallucination was fading away.

"No!" I cried reaching out for her. But she was already gone. I fell to my knees and let tearless sobs wrench my body apart.

It didn't matter, because Bella was gone.


	2. Sequel

**Hey guys, I thought you might want to know that there is a sequel to this, called "just another drop of rain". Oh, and if you could review for "Forever, My Lamb", that would make my day! ******** DiamondSummit**


End file.
